


Laugh it Off

by clynnbubbles



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clynnbubbles/pseuds/clynnbubbles
Summary: “I thought you didn’t let things like this bother you.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Laugh it Off

Yuya noticed that Kei was attached to his phone more than usual lately. During breaks, after practice and after meetings, he was on social media whenever he happened to catch a glance at the screen. He knew that whenever they had new projects to announce and were dropping hints, the other liked to watch for fans' reactions but this seemed to be different. Kei seemed to look grumpy, or even upset sometimes while he was looking which puzzled Yuya. He wasn’t used to seeing the other man like that – he was usually smiling, light and happy, and he didn’t like to see that kind of expression on him.

Practice proceeded as normal that day, playing and joking around while getting serious when needed – though even now Kei seemed to tire out a bit easier and not give his best. Yuya watched him through the mirrors, trying not to make it too obvious that he was concerned because he didn’t want the other members asking too many questions or getting suspicious about something being wrong.

“Good job today guys, you’re free to go,” the manager called out, and the majority of the members started grabbing their stuff and filing out – first being Yuto, followed by Yamada and Chinen. The rest of the older members stuck around for a bit longer to chat, all while Yuya tried not to glance at Kei too much. Once the other three packed up their stuff and left, he turned to the other man.

“Kei-chan, are you alright?” He decided to be up front with it, taking a seat on the floor to do some extra stretches. The younger member gave him a curious look.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Why?” Kei had the usual smile on his face, but – Yuya noticed that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“We’re close, right?” He started, twisting to stretch his back. “So, I understand that something is bothering you – I saw you frowning at your phone a lot lately. I’m not sure why but if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.” Well, honestly, he didn’t think it was very fine but Inoo Kei was not somebody he could force to talk if he didn’t want to. The younger man was often mysterious, not sharing what he thought for real and covering it up with random words and jokes. He glanced at the other and saw his expression wavering. Close to telling the truth about what was bothering him?

Maybe.

Kei finally let out a sigh that was rather un-Kei like, dropping his bag and pulling out his phone as he sat down on the floor across from Yuya. He pulled up a screen, typed something in and showed him the device. On the screen was a bunch of comments – maybe on some sort of forum or something – saying that Kei should really lose weight, that it’s been obvious that he gained it, and so on. Yuya frowned at the screen before looking at his friend’s face, and the expression the other had kind of broke his heart. He could see the sadness and the hint of insecurity from these rude comments.

“I thought you didn’t let things like this bother you.” It was more of a statement than a question, but it was mostly to hide how surprised he was – not that Kei was upset by comments like this, but because they were being made by people to begin with.

“Usually. But I know I gained the weight, I saw it on myself, so I guess I should just agree with them.” He pulled the phone back towards himself, scowling at the screen. It was honestly an expression that was very unbecoming of the other – Yuya always thought he looked best when he smiled. Yuya really wanted to cheer him up, but he was at a loss of how. After a few moments of silence, he pulled his phone from his bag and sat cross-legged in his spot, opening his web browser and searching his name. This was hard for him to do – negative comments tended to really get to him so he never looked, but maybe this was a step in the right direction and it could help both himself and Kei.

“Look at this.”

Yuya turned his phone screen towards the other, and on the screen were comments that were dissing his hair growing long. Kei scoffed at that. “They don’t know what they’re talking about.” And with that, Yuya gave Kei a pointed look.

“See? They don’t. So that’s why random comments on the internet shouldn’t bother you like that. I don’t want to see you frowning at your phone and looking sad.” Kei opened his mouth as if to reply but just sighed instead.

“You don’t need to do this, Yuya. I know those comments tend to bother you more than anybody else.” It was a known fact that the older member had gone on diets just because of these comments from their ‘fans’ who liked to nitpick about everything and try to tell them how they should look.

“No, maybe this can help me too. You just have to laugh it off, right?” Yuya scrolled until he found a comment that was particularly rude – and instead of being insulted by it, he just showed it to Kei with a small smile. “They’re just anonymous words. We don’t need to let them bother us.” Kei was silent now, just looking between Yuya and the screen, lips tugging up in a smile of his own. It was one that looked more natural than his smiles had the last few days, and it made him feel relieved.

“Look at how badly this one is worded; I don’t even understand what this person is trying to say.” Kei showed him the phone again, a laugh bubbling up. This made Yuya grin. “I think they need to get their thoughts straight before sending a comment, don’t they?” Their gazes met for a moment before they both started laughing. The sound of Kei’s laugh rang warm in his ears.

“Thanks, Yuya. I’ll try not to let it bother me so much anymore.” Kei smiled at him as they both calmed down. And sitting on the practice room floor with him, Yuya thought the moment was actually kind of perfect.

“Kei-chan, you shouldn’t listen to them. You’re… well, you’re the most beautiful person. Even if you’ve put on a little weight, it’s fine. You look healthy, and when I see you on TV it looks like you’re glowing. You’re at your happiest when you’re able to eat good food so you should embrace that, enjoy it to the fullest.”

At Kei’s kind of dumbfounded expression, Yuya had to backtrack for a moment.

“You… eh? You think I’m beautiful, huh?” Was Kei blushing or was it just the lighting of the room? Yuya started to wonder if he had said too much – he was usually able to keep himself and his feelings for the other on the down low but maybe that comment may have let something slip. Kei laughed, nudging his foot against Yuya’s leg. “Thank you. I appreciate that. Though it’s not something I expected to hear from you.” He admitted, the phone settling down by his side now.

“I thought you heard comments like that everywhere.”

“Yeah, sure – I get called cute a lot, but that…” Kei chuckled, his fingers picking at the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Jeez~ You got me all shy now.”

Yuya was definitely happy that the other seemed to be back to his normal self now.

“I’m glad you’re smiling now. I was worried about you.” Kei’s expression softened at that.

“I’m sorry I made you worry. But I’ll be fine now, okay? I have a great person who helped me out today.” With another nudge of his foot, Kei grinned his usual way now. Yuya could swear he melted, and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy.

“You better be, I don’t give this kind of speech and encouragement to everyone.” Yuya teased in return with a smile of his own – which made Kei laugh again. When he made the other laugh, he felt accomplished with himself. Kei stood up from the floor, slipping his phone in his bag and offered his hand to Yuya. He looked at it for a moment, taking it so he could stand up. The hold lingered a few moments, and he could swear he felt Kei squeeze his hand before he pulled away.

“I’ll head out now, I’m starving. I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuya.” Kei smiled again, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and giving him a small wave before he was leaving the practice room, leaving Yuya alone with his thoughts. He was truly glad that he had been able to help him – he knew first hand that these kinds of comments about appearance really hurt sometimes.

Yuya hoped, that next time Kei could laugh it off.


End file.
